Love & Hatred
by Kryssica
Summary: Natalie's old bestfriend, Cedric Diggory, slowly pushes her away due to Cho Chang, neglecting her all the time and when he finally realizes it, is it too late?


_**Latinas they get Krazy....  
Blanquitas they get Krazy....  
Negritas they get Krazy....  
Yo Mama she gets Krazy....**_

_-Pitbull ft. Lil Jon_

**------------------------------------------**

I moved around the corners, slowly around the corridors, it was my forth year with my ex-bestfriend, Cedric Diggory, my parents and his parents were like peas in a pod. Well, you could say they all ended up marrying their bestfriend. Which is kind of odd. Amos, Cedric's dad, was devastated when Cedric's mom died, I was there for Cedric, at least I tried to be. I had to push past Cho Chang, what a horrible thing, and I barely see him anymore. At least now. Cho, definitely made sure of that, I walked out of Ravenclaw's common room, and I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I moved slowly over and realized it was Cedric; I rolled my eyes, and walked away.  
Personally I didn't want to deal with Cho, just for talking to him, and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Cedric just looking down at me, his eyes filled with wonder, concern and so much more. I moved aside and waved him to continue walking. He shook his head and grabbed my wrists.

"What happened to us, Natalie?" He asked still holding my wrists.  
"I don't know" I scoffed trying to get my wrists free.  
"No – you must know especially since i don't" He hissed his grip tightening.  
"Let go" I snapped yanking them out and rubbing them, trying to get the tingling feeling out of them.

He looked at me with sorrow burning in his golden hazel eyes, I tried to hold up my knees which made me even weaker now than ever. I looked away, trying to stop myself, which seemed all too hard. I kept my eyes focused on some other place in the distance, I felt his hand go on my face turning it towards him and I sighed.

"You aren't going to just let go are you?" I asked stifling a laugh.  
"I never let go you should know that by now Natalie" He whispered.  
"I guess I don't know" I pushed him away, glaring at Cho, and walking away.  
"Natalie wait!" I heard him yell.  
"No" I yelled back.

I ran down the stairs, turning corners, and moving as quick as possible. I walked into my first class, Potions, I was early and Snape looked at me slightly and sighed before sitting in his desk. I sat in my assigned place beside Draco Malfoy. He looked at me from his desk.

"Are you assigning anything today Professor?" I asked with a small smile.  
"Don't I always Miss Hartman?" He asked with his cold stare.  
"Sometimes" I answered not meeting his cold gaze.  
"I see you do pay attention – I thought with Malfoy beside you wouldn't pay attention and drool all over him" He said confidently.  
"I hate to tell you – but Malfoy isn't my type" I whispered.  
"And why is that?" He asked curiously.  
"He is arrogant, rude, and he is too full of himself"  
"You must like Diggory then" He chuckled.  
"No" I answered simply shrugged. "I am not even friends with him anymore"

Snape huffed in confusion and I was laughing in my head, I had only confused him every once in a while. It was rare, when it did happen I was always proud, and soon everyone started filing in. Their chairs making noises as they pulled out and moved in. I looked over to see Malfoy smirking at me.

"What now?" I whispered.  
"You look amazing" He whispered back.  
"Keep it in your pants" I hissed and he looked at me with a 'how-the-hell-did-you-know-look'.  
"How are you so smart" He muttered.  
"I pay attention unlike you"  
"If I didn't know any better I would ask, are you flirting with me?" He whispered.  
"Never" I rolled my eyes.

I did the potions as asked, it was time for the actual assignment, and Snape was assigning partners. It was a truth telling potion, I got Draco Malfoy, and with great relief I didn't get Cedric. I never wanted to admit to him what I felt. Snape looked at us all.

"You can ask the potion taker one question and they will answer it truthfully" Snape began. "No one can ask them in-appropriate things, like whether they will have sex with them or not"  
"Yes professor" The whole class said in unison.  
Draco handed me the potion with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and I drank the potion and started bouncing up and down. I jumped on a desk, I looked around the room and started dancing while singing.  
"Jump up let's get crazy, jump up let's get crazy, jump up let's get crazy, your aunt she gets crazy, your mama she gets crazy" I sang dancing around.  
Draco grabbed my hand and forced me down, sitting me in the seat and looking at me. "If you could kill anyone who would it be?"  
"His name is Cedric Diggory!" I yelled skipping around the room and I saw Cedric's eyes on me. "And I want him to burn in hell – since he is a stupid dick-head, and for fuck sakes, maybe we'll send his whore-ass girlfriend after him. Hmm?"

I cocked my head to the side at Draco waiting to hear his answer and his buddies' jaws dropped and I saw Cedric get up, and walked out. I jumped up and down, trying to burn energy. Soon the class was over and I left the room and I saw Cedric give me an apologetic look. I threw up my middle finger and walked away.

**[Cedric]**

I watched her walk away, after throwing me the middle finger and I felt horrible. I had neglected my bestfriend because Cho had told me she wanted to be more than friends and that proved to be wrong, wrong in all degrees and angles. I looked at Malfoy, walked over with my anger burning and he looked at his posse, passed them his bag.

"What Diggory? Can't handle your bestfriend hates you?" He flashed another smirk.  
"No I can handle that, what I can't handle is how you seem to like to flirt with her when she has made it very clear she doesn't want you" I hissed.  
"Are you sure? She told me to meet her outside the Slytherin Common room, at nine" He smirked.  
"You're a liar!" I yelled.  
"You're wearing your emotions on your sleeve Diggory"

With that Malfoy pushed past me, moving slowly, and tormenting me. My fists clenched with want to drive them threw his thick head and I would have to wait to see if he was lying or not. I walked into the Great hall for lunch. I stared at Natalie while she ate her food laughing. She seemed to be the only one who noticed me looking.

"What?" She mouthed.  
"Nothing" I mouthed back thinking. "It's not 'nothing'"  
"Yes it is" Another voice in my head argued.  
"No it's not"  
"Yes it is"

I heard them bicker, from now until it was night. I crept out and I saw Natalie standing outside the Slytherin Common room. My heart was pounding as Malfoy, A Slytherin Perfect, smirked at her. I saw her run her hand threw her hair as they walked the corridors, just looking, well, happy.  
I followed them threw the halls until they were just looking out onto the Black Lake, Natalie for once seemed all too distant to notice my presence. I looked at her, my eyes gazing over, and I looked where I was stepping and I heard a few words.

"Natalie – we both know the truth" Draco said softly.  
"I know" She turned to him. "We both know – we know how hectic live has been that death doesn't look all so bad"  
"Don't think like that" Draco whispered. "Death isn't all too easy – my father is still recovering from the murder of his brother"  
"I know" She sighed.

They stood there in silence for minutes upon minutes, just staring out onto the water. I looked to see their hands side by side. I knew at any moment one of them would grab it and my predictions failed. They just sighed before heading in. I followed them in the shadows. How come love is such a hated subject?


End file.
